Technology has progressed to achieve reality in a virtual reality system. Virtual reality is an artificial environment created by combining the real world with computer-generated data. Augmented Reality (AR) is a sort of virtual reality, and is intended to copy the artificial environment on a computer by reinforcing a virtual object in addition to a real object.
FIG. 1 illustrates an example of AR according to the related art. A special device or camera is needed to integrate a virtual object with an actual object.
Referring to FIG. 1, if a user captures an image of a building or a sculpture on a street, for example, by using a smartphone, the image of the building or the sculpture is displayed, together with information about the building or the sculpture recognized by the smartphone, on a screen of the smartphone. An AR technology and a virtual reality technology have increasingly been used in manufacturing processes. A simulated environment is created using a real object (physical object) and a simulated object (virtual object), and the simulated environment is used to improve a design and a manufacturing process.
In AR, there are two existing models, marker-based AR and markerless-based AR.
FIG. 2A illustrates an example of marker-based AR according to the related art, and FIG. 2B illustrates an example of markerless-based AR according to the related art.
Referring to FIG. 2A, marker-based AR renders a particular region in which a computer-generated image (augmented image) may be rendered, by using a marker. The marker is a symbol used to dispose a virtual object, and may be in the form of a Quick Response (QR) code or an arbitrary black/white square pattern.
Referring to FIG. 2B, the markerless-based AR (also referred to as location-based AR) removes a marker, and identifies a boundary of a particular region captured by the camera. The markerless-based AR uses a real environment as a rendering region, and in the rendering region, the computer-generated image is rendered on the environment. An advantage of the markerless-based AR is the possibility of extracting features and information to be used in a future point in time from the environment.
Typically, both AR models engage in rendering a virtual object to a user on a real environment. As technologies have grown in an embedded field, an innovative technology needed in an AR framework engages in interaction between virtual objects. However, interaction is generally limited to passive viewing.
In light of the foregoing description, a need exists for an efficient method and system for allowing rendered virtual objects to communicate with each other by using a markerless AR framework.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.